Butterfly Tears
by A Lost Butterfly
Summary: Ternyata aku memang bukan siapa-siapa untuknya..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Butterfly Tears

NARUTO merasakan pipinya di cubit, kemudian di kecup.

"Baaaa.. Kamu pasti Naruto kan?" tanya seorang wanita bergaun biru lembut yang baru saja memberikan ciuman kecil di pipi gembulnya.

Anak kecil berusia 3 tahun itu mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Iyah, tante. Aku Naluto." ucapnya dengan aksen cadel yang terdengar lucu di telinga wanita itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Naluto atau Naruto?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto kecil berpikir sebentar, membuat dirinya tampak semakin menggemaskan. "Naru.. to?"

"Anak pintar. Di mana ayah dan ibu?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Naruto pelan.

Naruto membolakan matanya. "Ayah sedang menemani ibu di toilet. Aku sendili mau cali makan tante." terangnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang terasa lapar.

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tante pergi mencari mama dan papa dulu ya? Naruto jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Banyak orang di ruangan ini, nanti Naruto tersesat. Oke?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Ia akhirnya melayangkan tatapannya ke arah makanan yang telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Ada ayam goreng, ikan, dan saos sambal. Puding, buah, lalu..

Tatapan Naruto seolah terkunci kala matanya tanpa sengaja bertumbukan dengan seorang anak kecil seusianya yang sedang duduk dengan manis di atas kursinya. Di sebelah kirinya ada sebuah gaun berwarna putih. Dan di pelukannya, ada sebuah papan tulis kecil berwarna pink.

Anak kecil itu terlihat menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Naruto yakin, sedetik lagi anak kecil itu pasti menangis.

Naruto mencibir dalam hatinya. Ia paling sebal kalau harus berurusan dengan anak cengeng, apalagi perempuan. Pasti bakal teriak-teriak ga karuan.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, wajah anak kecil itu terlihat memerah. Bahunya terlihat bergetar dan air mata hampir menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia jadi merasa tidak enak. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Anak kecil itu tidak menangis meraung-raung seperti yang sering di lakukan tetangganya. Anak kecil itu justru terlihat berusaha menahan tangisannya. Uh, hilang sudah nafsu makan Naruto kalau begini.

Dalam hati ia menggerutu. Sebenarnya ke mana sih mama nya anak itu? Di tengah pesta yang begini sesak dengan para orang dewasa, mana mungkin anak kecil itu di perhatikan?

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Oke, ia harus menghibur anak itu.

"Permisi om, permisi tante.." ucapnya sambil berusaha berjalan melewati para manusia dewasa yang menutupi jalannya.

Naruto akhirnya berjalan mendekati anak itu. Di lihatnya anak itu sekarang sesungukan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Adik kecil.. Kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap rambut anak itu dengan lembut.

Anak perempuan itu tersentak, kemudian bergeser menjauhi Naruto. "Si apa?.." tanyanya di tengah isak tangisnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Aku pangeran." ucapnya spontan.

Anak itu terlihat terkejut, namun air matanya mulai berhenti mengalir.

"Benalkah? Apa kamu pangelan yang seling di sebut mama?" tanyanya ragu.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian meraih jemari kecil anak itu.

Spontan anak kecil itu mendongak, menatap Naruto tepat di manik matanya. Narutopun menunduk, ikut menatap anak kecil itu dengan lembut.

Saat itulah sebuah suara jepretan kamera terdengar samar di telinganya.

Klik!

- - - - - - - - - - x x x - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Butterfly Tears

MOBIL berwarna hitam itu behenti 20 meter dari tempat yang mereka tuju. Dari tempat duduknya, ia dapat melihat beberapa anak kecil seusianya sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang akan menjadi sekolah barunya. SD Sehati.

"Hinata? Kamu yakin mau turun di sini, sayang?" tanya ayahnya sambil mengelus rambutnya sekilas.

Gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu menengok ke arah ayahnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Ayah harus pergi ke kantor, kan? Hinata bisa pergi sendiri kok, yah. Kan ayah ada meeting pagi ini?" terangnya sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

Ayahnya terlihat khawatir, namun akhirnya kekhawatiran itu sirna berganti senyum. "Ayah mengandalkanmu. Sekolah yang baik ya, sayang?"

Hinata mengangguk. Setelah memeluk ayahnya dan memberikan sekilas kecupan di pipi, gadis kecil itu mulai melangkah turun.

Sambil memanggul tas berwarna biru muda di pundaknya, Hinata melambaikan tangannya sambil terus mengawasi mobil ayahnya yang mulai menjauh.

Perlahan senyum di bibir gadis itu mulai menghilang.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di Indonesia. Hinata sebenarnya takut, karena ia sebenarnya ingin sekali di antar ayahnya sampai ke depan sekolah. Namun ia tidak boleh egois. Ayahnya harus bekerja, dan ia harus rela kala perhatian ayahnya harus terbagi dua antara dirinya dan pekerjaan.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa sakit. 'Ingat, Hinata. Kamu tidak boleh merepotkan ayah dengan sikap manjamu.' batinnya.

Ia pun akhirnya mulai berjalan, namun tanpa sadar sebuah sepeda motor melintas dengan cepat ke arahnya.

TINNN!

Hinata menengok, dan ia terkejut ketika motor berkecepatan tinggi itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya. "A.. Ayahhhh!" teriaknya sambil menutup matanya kuat-kuat.

BUK!

Ia merasa tubuhnya mental ke tanah, namun ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetaran, ia mulai membuka mata dan terkejut saat mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang bertubuh gemuk sedang memeluknya sambil memejamkan mata.

"K-Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya anak itu sambil meringis kesakitan. Hinata dapat melihat darah segar mengalir dari sikutnya, yang sepertinya ia pakai untuk menopang tubuhnya dan tubuh Hinata tadi.

Hinata mengangguk. "A-Aku baik-baik saja.. Terima-"

"Syukurlah.." potong anak itu yang kini menatap Hinata dengan mata indahnya yang berwarna biru muda. Sedetik Hinata merasa terpesona dengan kelembutan yang terpancar dari sinar matanya.

"Ah, sikutmu terluka!" teriak laki-laki itu panik sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kantung bajunya. Ia ternyata mengambil selembar handsaplast dan menempelkannya di sikut Hinata yang terluka.

Hinata terpaku. Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa laki-laki ini lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang hanya terluka sedikit, daripada dirinya sendiri yang terluka di sana-sini? Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan laki-laki itu namun ia merasa hati mulai di jalari sesuatu. Dan rasanya menyenangkan.

Teng.. Teng..

Bel sekolah membuat laki-laki itu bangkit dari posisinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata untuk membantunya berdiri.

Di perlakukan seperti itu membuat pipi Hinata memerah. "Terima-"

Ia baru saja ingin mengatakan 'terimakasih' saat laki-laki itu kembali memotong ucapannya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau murid baru?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ah, aku harus pergi duluan! Bisa-bisa aku di hukum nenek Tsunade lagi kalau telat hari ini!" terangnya sambil mengubah tatapannya menjadi tegas.

"Sampai ketemu di kelas ya!" katanya sambil membungkuk 90 derajat dan berlari menjauhi Hinata. Buk! Laki-laki itu menabrak pohon dan bergumam kecil. Membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil memandangi kecerobohannya.

Sedetik Hinata terdiam sambil memandangi tangan kecilnya yang tadi di genggam oleh anak laki-laki itu. Naruto Uzumaki. Kenapa jantungnya jadi terasa seperti ingin meledak saat laki-laki itu menyentuh tangannya ya?

Tapi.. Tangan anak itu hangat sekali. Mengingatkannya akan kehangatan tangan ibunya.

Ibu, sepertinya dia pangeran yang selalu ibu ceritakan di dongeng saat aku kecil dulu deh, pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

- - - - - - - - - x x x - - - - - - - - -

"JADI kamu putri Hiashi Hyuuga?" tanya kepala sekolah berambut pirang di hadapannya sambik tersenyum kagum.

Dengan ragu Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, Bu guru. Saya Hinata Hyuuga." sapanya sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Wanita berwajah cantik itu tersenyum. Ia melirik kertas berisi biodata Hinata yang sedang di genggamnya. "Wah, baru berumur 5 tahun tapi sudah masuk kelas 2?" pujinya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Itu berkat ayah dan ibu, serta guru-guru yang selalu mengajarku dengan baik, Bu." jawabnya lugas. Tatapannya lurus dan tegas, mirip seperti ayahnya.

"Haha.. Kamu mirip sekali dengan ayahmu. Baiklah, panggil saja aku Ibu Tsunade. Kelasmu adalah kelas 2-D dan wali kelasmu adalah Kakashi. Kakashi? Tolong antar Hinata ke kelasnya." titah wanita bernama Tsunade itu sambil menjentikkan jarinya ke arah seorang pria yang bertutup mata sebelah.

Astaga. Mata pak guru itu kenapa? pikir Hinata.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, pria bernama Kakashi itu tersenyum ke arahnya sambil mengelus rambutnya."Mata ku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Hinata tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo aku antar kau ke kelas." ucap Kakashi sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Gadis itu mengangguk, membuat poni-poni ratanya bergoyang alami. "Terimakasih, Bu Tsunade." pamitnya sambil berjalan mengikuti guru Kakashi.

- - - - - - - - - x x x - - - - - - - -

Hinata merasa dirinya di perhatikan oleh seisi kelasnya. Sebenarnya Hinata takut. Ia takut karena ia tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di sini. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan.. sedih.

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengingat-ingat ajaran ayahnya. Saat gugup, ayah selalu mengajarkannya untuk tersenyum dan ia rasa ia harus mempraktekkannya sekarang.

"Hi.. Hinata Hyuuga! Salam kenal!" ucapnya sambil memasang senyum yang selalu di ajarkan ayahnya. Yang selalu berakhir dengan gagal. Karena Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

Dan sepertinya senyum Hinata kali ini juga gatot alias gagal total. Ia yakin sekarang senyumnya ini lebih terlihat seperti seringai srigala yang ingin menerkam anak domba. Haah..

"Baiklah Hinata, kamu mau duduk di depan, atau di belakang?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang di maksud olehnya.

Sudah pasti Hinata akan memilih di depan, karena ia harus fokus untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar, untuk membanggakan ayahnya. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung saja meletakkan tasnya di kursi terdepan.

Tanpa sadar tatapannya terarah ke kursi kosong di belakangnya. Dan rasanya jantungnya lagi-lagi ingin meledak saat ia mendapati sepasang mata biru milik penolongnya tadi pagi ternyata duduk di sebelah kursi kosong belakang.

Lho.. Anak laki-laki itu sekelas dengannya? batinnya sambil berusaha menenangkan degup di jantungnya.

Ini hanya kebetulan.. Atau takdir?

Pipinya pun bersemu merah.

- - - - - - - - - x x x - - - - - - - - -

Hinata paling tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Itulah mengapa ia selalu memilih untuk bersikap ketus, agar orang-orang tidak melulu menempel di sampingnya. Seperti saat ini..

"Betul, betul, dan betul. Kerja bagus Hinata, benar-benar sempurna." puji Kakashi saat melihat jawabannya di papan tulis.

Sudah hampir 1 jam Kakashi memberikan pertanyaan di papan tulis. Namun tak ada satupun murid yang bisa menjawabnya. Dan ketika giliran Hinata menjawab pertanyaan itu tiba, tanpa ragu ia mengisi semua kolom kosong dari pertanyaan Kakashi.

Baginya pertanyaan itu amat mudah, karena soal-soal yang sudah di pelajarinya dari guru di sekolah lamanya jauh lebih susah dari ini.

Kini Hinata dapat melihat binar-binar kagum yang diarahkan kepadanya. Astaga. Bahkan sampai teman sebangkunya pun ikut-ikutan menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Astaga, kau pintar sekali! Memangnya kau dulu bersekolah di mana?" tanya gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya sambil mencolek tangannya.

"Jepang." jawab Hinata singkat, berharap gadis itu akan berhenti bertanya, tapi sepertinya dugaan Hinata salah. Karena berikutnya gadis itu langsung menggoncangkan badannya dan terus berceloteh.

"Ya ampunnn! Keren banget! Ya ampun.. Aku ga nyangka bisa sekelas sama bla.. bla.. bla.."

Bla.. Bla.. Bla.. dan Bla.. Bla.. Bla..

Hinata menarik napas dan rasanya ingin cepat-cepat mendengar bunyi bel istirahat dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari kelasnya.

- - - - - - - - - - - x x x - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata merebahkan kepalanya di balik pohon besar yang membuatnya tersembunyi dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang berebut ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Sebenarnya Hinata bukannya sombong. Ia hanya ingin membatasi dirinya dengan teman-temannya yang sekarang. Pekerjaan ayahnya yang selalu saja berpindah tempat membuatnya juga ikut berpindah sekolah.

Awalnya ia merasa senang dapat berjelajah ke tempat-tempat yang baru baginya. Namun lama-lama ia merasa sedih. Karena pada akhirnya ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada teman-temannya untuk ikut pergi bersama ayahnya.

Ia menghela napas. Sebenarnya. Ada satu orang yang membuatnya penasaran. Laki-laki itu.. Ya, laki-laki yang tadi pagi menolongnya.

Hinata hampir saja memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat saat beberapa langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya.

"Halo, gendut.." ucap seseorang dengan nada suara mengejek. Dalam hati Hinata melengos. Pasti anak yang di panggil gendut itu ingin di palak.

"Kamu bawa uang berapa? Cepet kasih ke kita! Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Mengerti kamu?!" hardik yang lainnya yang sepertinya ikut bersekongkol untuk memalak si gendut tadi.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin diam saja dan melanjutkan istirahatnya. Namun suara 'si gendut' itu membuatnya tersentak.

"Ambillah kakak. Aku hanya punya seribu rupiah. Sebenarnya ini untuk ongkos aku pulang, tapi aku bisa jalan kaki kok."

Lho. Itu kan? Suara si anak laki-laki yang tadi pagi menolongnya? Astaga. Berani-beraninya mereka menyakiti malaikat penolongnya.

Hinata akhirnya mengambil sebuah batu kecil, kemudian tersenyum. Rasakan, pikirnya.

Tak!

Gadis kecil itu melemparkan batu ke tangan seorang laki-laki yang sedang memegang selembar seribuan milik Naruto.

"Aduh! Siapa yang baru saja melempar batu kepadaku?!" ucapnya marah.

Sambil tersenyum Hinata melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku. Ada masalah kakak?" gadis itu tersenyum sinis.

"Anak baru! Kamu mau cari gara-gara denganku ya?!" bentaknya sambil hendak melayangkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Tap!

Dengan mudah Hinata memegang tangan anak laki-laki itu, kemudian tersenyum meremehkan. "Rendah. Berbuat jahat kepada orang yang lemah, dan mengambil milik orang lain dengan paksa, adalab perbuatan orang-orang rendah!" ucapnya tegas sambil menghempaskan tangan anak itu ke udara. Wajahnya terlihat dingin, namun kecantikkannya seolah menusuk hati anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat terpesona. "A-A-Aku.. Ma-Maaf gendut, aku kembalikan uangmu!" ucapnya sambil memasukkan uang milik Naruto ke dalam kantung baju laki-laki itu. Setelah menatap Hinata beberapa saat, anak laki-laki itu beserta kawannya akhirnya pergi.

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian berbalik badan dan menatap laki-laki bermata biru yang juga balas menatap matanya. "Kamu baik-baik saja? Apa kamu terluka?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Di lihatnya Naruto terdiam sebentar. Tatapannya terlihat kosong, namun sarat dengan kepedihan.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata khawatir.

Dan detik itu juga, saat Hinata memanggil namanya, anak laki-laki itu menangis.

- - - - - - - - - - x x x - - - - - - - -


End file.
